Deed Done Five Times
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: Five times Duncan has been involved in the show gives him five opportunities to do things. One particular action Duncan did when the cameras weren't rolling, he enjoyed doing to mess with Chris. This delinquent deed just happened to involve the egotistical host's wallet.
1. Island

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything within the franchise.

_I came up with this while writing chapter seven of Families of Total Drama._

Deed Done Five Times

Part 1: Total Drama Island

Duncan strolled through the woods of Wawanakwa Island late at night. After a true five-star dinner which the Killer Bass had won from the cooking competition, Duncan felt like he'd be up all night if he went to bed right afterwards so he decided to walk off dinner. While the Killer Bass indulged themselves in their late-night dinner, Chris and Chef along with the Screaming Gophers called it a night after they eliminated Beth.

He had no idea how long he had been out but he had to guess it was nearing midnight. For the past few weeks, he had been going around the island putting his skull carving on several locations so he had a good layout of the island. Soon he would make his way back to the Bass cabin. Then he came up to something he hadn't run into out here before: the production crew's campsite.

"Woah, this must be where Chris, Chef, and the camera guys crash every night." Duncan noted as he looked at the set-up tents and RVs. Just in case someone might be up and about, the delinquent took care in sneaking around.

"If this is how good they have it, then they must have some good stuff around here." Deciding to get some decent snacks for some other time, he made his way to the dining tent and raided the pantry and the refrigerator; taking stuff that was good but wouldn't be missed. Making off with his new stash, he rushed back to where the campers were staying and put his stuff away in a hidden location that he hoped the others wouldn't find. Then he went back to the production camp with the intentions of making a second round. Just in case someone was using the path he took the first time, he went a different path to the dining tent. Along the way something caught his eye. As he passed a trailer, he spotted Chris, deep in sleep in bed. 'Chris's trailer?' This could be interesting.

Knowing Chris as someone with perks and riches, he chose to sneak into Chris's trailer and see what the man was hogging for himself. Getting in was easy seeing as Chris amusingly left his trailer door unlocked. Quietly, Duncan stepped inside and saw nothing that Chris could spare or was worth taking. "Oh sure, you have stuff that you can't misplace easily. How am I supposed to work with that?" He muttered.

Not giving up on his search just yet, Duncan moved to another part of the trailer. The delinquent knew he couldn't take anything from the bathroom because he was aware of how coveted Chris was with his hair gel and various hair products. Closing the bathroom cabinet, Duncan peeked in the last part of the trailer: Chris's bedroom. There wasn't anything there that he could snatch up. The closet was probably full of clothes, the lamp on Chris's bedside was too big to misplace, and Chris probably loved everything in the very room. Wait, go back to the bedside. One particular thing caught his eye. On the bedside next to a nightcap-wearing Chris beside the lamp was a black billfold. 'No way, that wasn't Chris's wallet, was it?' Opting that it was worth investigating, Duncan smoothly stepped over to the bedside. Without making the slightest sound, he picked it up and pried it open. What he saw inside confirmed his suspicions and made him crack the tiniest of smirks. He was sure Chris would believe that it had just been misplaced. In a flash, the delinquent left the room and went out the trailer's door, Chris's wallet in the grip of his hand. Once he was sure that he was far away enough from the production camp, he started to laugh his wicked cackle.

(Confessional)

Duncan- "When I was six maybe seven years old, my parents had a sitter watch me whenever they went out to do whatever stuff they do at their age. In my opinion, she wasn't one of the most qualified sitters. This one time after my parents left to go out, she conked out on our couch and I couldn't wake her up no matter what I tried to do. So I went into the living room and turned on the tv only there wasn't anything a seven year old would watch at night. I had the remote so I just changed the channel thinking I would find something that would entertain me. I was flipping through the channels when I found this documentary on pickpockets. Don't ask why because I don't know but it just grabbed my attention so I watched that. My parents were gone for three hours and I watched the whole two hours of the documentary. I didn't so much pay attention to information but I did pay attention to the action they showed on it. After that night, I tried doing it a couple of times when I was eight. My parents were shocked and my dad was also mad. He didn't seem as mad about it as he was when I tried to sell his hair pieces a few years later. Despite the punishment, I kind of liked trying that from time to time. Good memories."

(The Cabins)

He ran all the way back to camp and stopped to catch his breath. Once he regained air, he entered the boys' side of the Bass cabin, where all the other guys had long fell asleep and pulled out his duffel bag from the guys' stack of luggage bags. He whispered deviously as he shuffled some of his things in his bag around. "I'm sure Chris won't miss this for a little while." Taking Chris's wallet, he placed it inside and cluttered his things that he had shuffled on top of it to conceal it among his belongings. Closing up his duffel bag, he set the bag back on the luggage stack and swapped into his night shorts. Satisfied with his night of trouble, Duncan climbed into his bunk and dozed off, thinking how much 'fun' he could have messing with Chris throughout his stay at the crummy camp.


	2. Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything associated with the franchise.

Part 2: Total Drama Action

The eleven cast mates were chilling out around the trailers late in the evening. Trent and Gwen had snuck off for what Duncan had guessed to be some alone time, Harold and Leshawna were still moving to their own beat from the beach party last night (Leshawna doing it rather horribly), and Justin had gone inside the boys' trailer and locked it behind him so he could perfect himself before bed. Basically, after having to spend the night at Wawanakwa Island together, everyone desired their own space for the day. While Duncan thought that messing with the bus's engine was a bad idea, he also thought good of the trouble he caused as it led to there being a black billfold in the back pocket of his pants. How he got it everyone would obviously ask.

* * *

(Confessional)

Duncan- *Duncan laughs* "Despite the rough sleeping conditions last night, I actually enjoyed sticking around one more night. It's because of that I got this. *He held up the black billfold* This is not mine. *He said as he put it back in his pocket* You see, not only did my team have a great party while those loser Grips bummed around on the beach, I also got to have my own fun."

* * *

(The previous night)

Roughly around nine at night, the Gaffers' party was still going on and Lindsay and Beth from the Grips had taken to playing tic-tac-toe in the sand (with Lindsay believing she actually had to use her toe). Trent, Gwen, and Owen were nowhere to be seen and Leshawna and Heather had broken into another verbal disagreement with Harold acting as mediator. Bored out of his mind by this point, Duncan walked away from the scene to find something amusing to do. He passed by the bus that he had sabotaged earlier and chose not to do anything further around there otherwise Chris and Chef might get the suspicion it was him. After carving a couple of his skull decals into some trees, he found nothing worth while to do. As he was about to make up his mind to go back to the beach and see if he could torment Harold, he heard raised voices.

"No way, man! That hand does not beat mine!" Duncan heard Chris shout.

"It does too, you're just a poor loser!" There was Chef's voice. Following the voices, Duncan passed some bushes to find Chris and Chef sitting on stumps with a large and flat-surfaced rock between them and cards on top.

Duncan liked playing card games so this was interesting. "What are you doing?"

The two adults looked up and saw the delinquent. "We're playing cards and Chef here," Chris answered while jerking a thumb in Chef's direction "isn't playing right. He obviously knows my hand trumps his and is saying it's the other way around. Look at this." The ego-maniac host showed Duncan his cards.

Observing them, Duncan took note of what cards Chris had and then looked at the hand that Chef had. "Chris is right, the flush beats yours."

Growling in frustration, Chef slammed his hand onto the stone surface.

"What are you doing here anyway, dude? Shouldn't you be enjoying the reward challenge?" Chris asked Duncan.

"The enjoyment of the reward has died out, pal." Duncan pulled up a stump. "Now that I found this, I'm entertained. Deal me in."

"You're kidding right? You want to play against me, the most awesome person on the planet, and Chef, the toughest cook in the world?"

"Yeah, it beats listening to Leshawna and Heather fight, to Lindsay try to figure out the rules of tic-tac-toe, and to Justin talking about what to do for his next modeling gig."

Chris turned away from Duncan and looked at Chef, gathering up all the cards to deal. "Yeah, I'm going with no. It's much more fun when Chef and I play by ourselves."

Duncan snorted. "Like that's true. You're probably just scared that I'll beat you for real while Chef tried to beat you by lies."

"I'm telling you, my hand beats the flush!" Chef exclaimed indignantly.

"I am not!"

"Then play against me!"

"Fine!" Chris started to shuffle the deck in a huff. "You can play."

Duncan smirked. "Cool. And what do you say since I'm being added to the mix, we make this first game interesting."

Chris glanced at him. "Interesting how?"

"You and me only and we make a bet on it." Duncan explained.

"What about me?" Chef asked rudely.

Chris held up his arm. "Hold on, a bet?"

"Yeah," Duncan nodded "Remember last season I took your wallet and kept it in my duffel bag?"

"I remember that." Chris stated. "You're lucky that Chef found that before I went off to host that award show."

"Well, I enjoyed watching you get angry at not being able to find it so how about if I win, I get to keep it until the end of the season when I'll give it back." Duncan suggested.

"What's in it for me if I win?" The host challenged.

"I'll make your bed every morning that doesn't involve a challenge and to prove I made it, you can watch me and get enjoyment out of me doing a chore for you."

"You got a bet, Juvie Man." The two shook hands on the bet.

Chef cut in now. "Hold up, what about me?"

"You can watch the match and make sure neither of us cheats."

"…Fine." The two opponents gathered their cards as Chris dealt them out between them both and got to getting the upper hand. Chef remained in between them, watching to make sure no sly moves were made and didn't cheat for either player.

As evidenced, Duncan won the game and Chris begrudgingly forked over his billfold to the delinquent, who gladly shoved it in his pocket. With the sadistic host's wallet now in his possession, Duncan excused himself from the game and went back to the beach where the other teens were sleeping under the stars.

* * *

(Today)

Finally night fell and everyone went inside for bed. Duncan remained the last one up in the boys' trailer, at which time he pulled out Chris's wallet and slipped it inside his pillow case. In case Chris went back on the bet and demanded his wallet, he would have it cleverly hid away if Chef would ransack the place for it like he did back at camp. Chris should have known better than to play cards against him.


	3. World Tour

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything canon to the franchise.

_This_ _chapter is in tribute to Mickeymouse4everz, RedEyedWarrior, Torie Rilistkrytcat, KomoriSpirit, I'll Cover Angel and Collins, and Jesus Lives. They restored my faith in this story and their reviews encouraged me to continue this. I declare this chapter an early Christmas present to them._

Part 3: Total Drama World Tour

He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable on the bench. Then the plane shook due to turbulence. This resulted in him rolling off the bench.

"Owch!" Duncan grumbled as he hit the floor. "Stupid plane…" He muttered as he got up. Forget about sleeping, he was going to catch some sleep when they landed. At that decision, he went to go look around the jet, leaving his new team to try to sleep on their own. "Stupid Chris forcing me back in this stupid contest. I already won a million dollars, I don't need another million when I still have more than half the million I won last season."

The plane was quiet so he had to assume everyone was asleep, even the first class attendants who served the winning team of each challenge. He peeked into the first class cabin and Team Amazon all sleeping in the lounge chairs. Sierra had fallen asleep cuddling one of Cody's used shirts, Cody was nowhere in sight (probably to ensure Sierra didn't cuddle up to him in the middle of the night), and Duncan was sure that Heather was mumbling in her sleep (something about not falling for Alejandro's charms). From his peeking point, he couldn't see Courtney but he could see Gwen and she looked pretty content.

The mess hall was shut down for the night and it appeared he was the only one in there. Well, might as well carve a skull while he wasn't going to be getting any shut-eye. Taking a seat at the nearest table, he took out his knife and etched a skull into the table.

There was a lot of junk in the cargo hold, that's for sure. When he was talking to Courtney earlier after Chris dismissed them, he had learned about the challenge they had in Japan and sure enough all of the props were there and as he dug around, nothing he got a kick out of. "Exploding donuts? Seriously Chef?" He wondered out loud as he picked up a poster from within a box. He put the poster back and left the cargo hold, not realizing that a set of eyes were watching him insanely.

Now he hadn't been in this part of the plane and didn't know what it was until he saw a room full of surveillance footage. On all of the screens he could see every aspect of the plane and all rooms were either empty or filled with sleeping people. Another room nearby held Chris's quarters. Then Duncan remembered that Chris had shown the cast his cabin. Frankly, he was jealous that Chris had his own hot tub and plasma screen. Those two items would be things he'd have to get using his leftover million dollar money. The one thing that did surprise him was seeing Chris sleeping in a hyperbaric sleeping thing.

'Just what does he need that for? He probably snores in his sleep when on a plane, doesn't he?' He thought amusingly to himself.

That's when he saw something that made him even more amused. Once again, just like in season one, Chris had his wallet sitting on the bedside counter. Also there was Chris's passport. 'I believe this would be proper payback for forcing me back into this moronic competition'. Duncan, finally enjoying his time on the plane, took Chris's wallet off the bedside then tucked it under his shirt like he once did with that mug Courtney had caught him taking at camp. This way, if Chris asked him to empty out his pockets, he could turn them inside out to 'prove' he didn't have it. He didn't have his duffel bag or a pillow to hide it in so it seemed to him that he'd have to keep it under his shirt. Just keeping it under his shirt wouldn't work for too long, there's the chance it could slip out. The delinquent then recalled seeing some tape down in the cargo hold. There's an idea. He left the room and headed back down to the cargo hold.

All was quiet for a moment then something strange happened. A mystery figure ripped apart the camera positioned in the host's quarters. Moments after that, the figure swiped Chris's passport from the bedside in the blink of an eye.

Hours later of flight later, Chris woke up in his chamber. "Ah, another day of causing the contestants pain in a different country." Changing into his day clothes, Chris reached over to the bedside only to find what he wanted wasn't there. "Wha?" The host started looking through the pockets of his clothes, his bedside drawers, even searching all over the floor in case turbulence made his stuff fall down to it. To his dismay, he couldn't find anything.

"Hey Chef?" Chris asked the cook/pilot of the plane as he entered the pilot's cabin. "Have you seen my wallet or my passport? I can't find them anywhere in my room."

Chef shook his head. "Nope, haven't been in your room once. Try the surveillance room, maybe the cameras saw what happened to them." He suggested.

So Chris took up the suggestion and looked through the footage from last night. Nothing of importance occurred in the first couple hours until he saw Duncan enter his room. He watched as Duncan looked around, smirked, then put his wallet up his shirt. "Duncan! I should've figured." He grumbled. The footage continued with Duncan making his leave, his passport still on his bedside only for the footage to stop soon after. "Duncan must've remembered the camera and disabled it so his crime would go unnoticed. Well nice try but I caught him red-handed." Chris boasted and left to go reclaim his stuff.

With a few hours before he would announce the next challenge, Chris went to confront Duncan. "Alright, dude, you had your fun. Hand them over. Give them back." He told the delinquent, holding out his hand for emphasis.

"I don't know what you're talking about McLean. What would I have that you would want?"

"Gee, I don't know. My wallet maybe? Or possibly my passport?" The host snidely retorted.

"I don't know about your passport but what makes you think I have your wallet?"

"You can't trick me, man. I saw the footage. I know it's under your shirt dude."

"Seriously? You think it's under my shirt? That's stupid."

"Well you're the one that put it under there in the first place."

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't rope me back into this crappy contest."

"So you admit it!"

"Yeah I admit it. And you know what, I don't want it anyway. I didn't want anything with this show's idiotic singing rule so why would I want anything to do with the guy forcing me to do it." Duncan reached under his shirt, slipped the billfold out, and tossed it back to Chris.

"Thank you and you're not getting out of this show that easily." Chris told him. "Now what about my passport?"

"I don't have that. I just grabbed your wallet. That's it."

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm telling you. I only grabbed your wallet. What good would your passport do for me?"

Chris eyed Duncan skeptically. "Fine I'll believe you. But if you didn't take my passport then who did?"

Above them in the ventilation system, they were being watched by the one that would answer Chris's question. It was Ezekiel, who had been able to get back into the plane after Chef tossed him out hours ago. Clenched tightly between the crazed teen's teeth was Chris's passport. Watching Chris and Duncan, he hissed in distaste, then he scurried off into another part of the jumbo jet.


	4. Revenge of the Island

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything within the franchise.

_Just as Duncan's cameo was short, so is this chapter._

Part 4: Total Drama Revenge of the Island

"My… my beautiful face… waaaaahahahah!" Chris wailed as he took another look at the destroyed remains of Mount Chrismore.

Chef scoffed. "Oh big whoop, it's just a stupid rock."

Chris looked at his best friend who had just dissed his monument. "It was my face, Chef. It was a fifty foot tall replica of my face! And Lightning had to go and spray his lightning bolt all over it."

"Maybe this wouldn't have happened if a certain hair gelled somebody didn't let the ungrateful punks trash my kitchen and touch my karts." Chef replied.

"You? You caused this to happen?" Chris's voice rose with every sentence.

"Well I may have used that old Chris dummy to impersonate you and tell the freaks that it was a fourth landmark."

"Dude!"

"And Duncan blowing it up was not my idea. That kid was doing his own thing."

"Chef," Chris glared at him. "what you did is going to cause a decrease in your paycheck." Chris responded.

"Hey man, do what you want just don't deduct my pay!" Chef retorted.

"Why shouldn't I!"

The two then started to bicker over Chef's actions and what to do about it. They were so involved in their argument that they didn't notice the bushes shuffling and Duncan lurking behind them. While the delinquent was on the island, he decided to go after Chris's wallet for old time's sake even if he wasn't competing this time around. From his point, he could see Chris's black wallet peeking out of the host's back pants pocket, just asking to be taken.

Hoping that Chef wouldn't notice him as he got deeper into the fight, Duncan scooted up behind Chris quietly. Using a minimum of two fingers, Duncan reached out and grabbed onto the billfold, smoothly removing it from the pocket. Once the wallet was completely out of the pocket, Duncan pulled his arm back and silently backtracked into the bushes where he ducked out of sight and moved away from the two's area.

Once by the mess hall, Duncan took a glance at what he just snatched. "Hey old friend, miss me? Just like old times right?" He said to it before putting it in his pocket. He would be off the island by tonight and then he could use Chris's money to get himself something nice.

A couple hours later, Chris had sent Mike flying off the island without a goodbye kiss from Zoey, much to her dismay. Chef had reset the catapult so Duncan could get off the island the same way.

Chef found Duncan and dragged him down to the dock by his skull shirt's collar then tossed him onto the catapult.

Smugly, Chris addressed him. "Well Duncan, can't say I'm surprised by the stunt you pulled. If it had only been you causing trouble today I would have dealt with you but sadly I also had the displeasure of having to punish Chef for the night. His punishment isn't as bad as what you're getting right now." Chris was obviously taking pleasure in getting to fling Duncan off the island.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't consider this all bad of a punishment." Duncan retorted.

"Oh do you mind telling me why that would be as I send you crashing through the sky and painfully onto the ground." The host got ready to pull the lever and Chef watched the scene happily, not too fond of the delinquent either.

"Yeah," Duncan grinned deviously. "Check your poooooocket!" He yelled as he was catapulted into the air.

"My pocket? What does that have to do with anything?" Wondering what Duncan did, Chris started to pat all of his pockets on his person. Only when he felt his back pocket that he got the hint. Chef started to snicker. "My wallet! DUNCAN!"


	5. All Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything within the franchise.

_Here it is! The final part, enjoy!_

Part 5: Total Drama All Stars

With the stick of dynamite in his hand, Duncan wandered through Chris's cottage (_mansion_), looking for a good place to set it off.

"Man, Chris likes portraits of himself." He commented as he saw various paintings with Chris in them. So far, Duncan had seen some really expensive furniture, squeaky clean windows, the most awesome bathroom that he had ever seen, an awesome entertainment setup, and now Chris's personal art gallery. "With what he puts us through, he so deserves less than this. We deserve all of this more than he does."

As he walked into another room, he saw a pool and a hot tub. On a rack nearby were towels, each one with Chris's initials and/or his face embroidered (if that's the right word) into them. As much as he'd like to take a swim, he had just swam through Lake Wawanakwa to get to the place and he didn't feel like wrapping up in a towel that had Chris's face on it.

Soon he found the kitchen. There was a pantry as well as a refrigerator. Both were stocked full of food fit for a king. That was pretty obvious since Chris often acted like a king. Helping himself to some chips, he eat through a small bag before he continued to search for the perfect detonation spot.

Walking through a hallway, he passed by a little table that had a vase full of flowers on it. Much to the surprise of the delinquent, also sitting on that little table was Chris's wallet. What was that doing there? Then he assumed that Chris probably had a feeling that he would try to take it again this season as he had done all the other seasons before and thought that if he left it at home then he wouldn't be able to get to it. The host also probably didn't expect for Duncan to last long enough in the game to find out where he was staying. Safely assuming that Chris would believe it was set on fire in the explosion; he picked it up off the little table and tucked it away in his pocket.

Shortly thereafter, he had found the perfect spot for setting off the dynamite. Using his lighter, he lit the fuse and got out of the cottage as quickly as possible. On the beach after the explosion, he pumped out his personal victory. Make that two personal victories. He had proved his bad boy reputation once more and he also got Chris's wallet on his person again.

A couple hours later he would regret it when the cops arrested him. How was he supposed to know that Chris would stoop that low and call the police on him after five seasons of him getting away with stuff?

"Come on, guys. If you knew Chris like I do then you would have done the same thing." Duncan said to the officers as they walked down the dock. "Are we at least taking the Flush of Shame? Maybe that's more fun than it sounds." The officers didn't respond. This was going to be a long night. Then he heard the officers grunt in pain. When he turned around, he was really surprised. "Izzy?" He asked in surprise.

There the crazy girl was, standing over the unconscious policemen. "Hi, Duncan! Tough break, huh? The cops after you too?"

"What did you do to them?" He asked warily, hoping the redhead didn't get him into even more trouble.

"Oh, I just did this neat nerve pinch thing that makes them forget stuff that's happened in a few hours. I saw what you did to Chris's place. I say that looked so much fun. Too bad, Explosivo wasn't here otherwise she would have totally joined you."

"Great but that's not going to erase the warrant for my arrest on the whole thing."

"Don't worry; I've got Noah working on it."

"Noah?"

"Yeah, Noah's a great hacker. I told him if he didn't help out a fellow Total Drama contestant then I would spread rumors around that he and Staci were dating. Staci's a nice girl. She has the coolest family ever. Who knew that her family invented all of that stuff."

"Okay, but why did you help me?"

"Because Explosivo told me to. She liked how you blew up Chris's giant rock face and now his cottage, which Courtney claims is a mansion, but it's totally a cottage. Also, Izzy knows what it's like running from the law so she thought Izzy should help keep you from getting up on the most wanted list like Izzy is."

Duncan stared at her. He didn't know whether to say thank you or to say she was insane. "…Okay."

Then Izzy started to drag the unconscious officers over to the Boat of Losers. "Come on, let's get these guys out of here before they wake up." She hauled one over to the boat and tossed him on.

"No thanks, the sooner I put distance between me and them the better. I'll just take the Flush of Shame. I should probably be going there anyway." He walked over to the giant toilet at the other end of the dock and started to climb in.

"Hey hold on." Izzy zipped over to him and held up a little plastic zip-up bag. "Use this, nobody likes wet money."

Remembering that the flush would soak him and Chris's wallet, the delinquent took the bag. He pulled out Chris's billfold then sealed it up inside the bag before putting it back in his pocket. "Thanks, now do me a favor and flush me." After he jumped into the water, Izzy obliged and made the giant bowl wash him down the drain.

Once that was done, Izzy resumed her mission and went to retrieve the other police officer to return to the mainland.


End file.
